babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Brakiri Syndicracy
The Brakiri Syndicracy is the governing authority of the Brakiri people, based on their homeworld Brakir. Government The Brakiri government consists of a Council of 500 corporate appointees known as the Krona. These appointees represent all the different aspects of the Syndicracy's economy and beyond a minimum corporate value, there is no bar to any economic entity having representation on the Krona. The major powers on the Krona and those who set the agenda are the representatives from the Traders Guild and Maximum Clash, a computer software and hardware manufacturer. There are no democratic elections of any sort and the tenure of a member of the Krona is entirely determined by the corporation they represent. The major concern of the Krona is to ensure that business planetary continues unabated and that Brakir continues to prosper. Technology The Brakiri have achieved interstellar flight around the Earth year 2111, however their penchant for business and deal-making has seen their level of technology rapidly advance to the point where it is a par with most Alliance worlds. They are particularly adept at communications, transport, security and audio-visual technology. Military thumb|Brakiri forces during the Shadow War The Brakiri maintain a respectable defence fleet to protect their commercial interests. While their ships are generally considered to be inferior those of the Earth Alliance, they are still capable of holding their own against similar ships among the former League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Their ground troops are quite formidable, but they lack the numbers to be a serious threat to their peers. The Brakiri normally perceive war as a business move and as such tend to pick their battles very carefully. One of the most often quoted Brakiri philosopher; Klows, wrote "War is business policy pursued by other means."[http://www.firstones.com/b5games/sim/sim_races_brakiri.html Into the Fire by Sierra (Site archived at Firstones.com)] Colonies & Protectorates * Kara: Second planet in the Brakiri System, established Circa 2178. * D'Grn IV: a mining colony established in 2261. * Lorka VII: A protectorate within Brakiri territory resettled by the non-indigenous Lorkans and for the most part, left alone by the Syndicracy.The Rules of the Game History During the Shadow War in late 2260, they were one of the races to make an alliance with the Shadows, believing that they placed their value over that of their neighbours. The decision to do so cost them dearly for it grossly depleted their resources when the Shadows eventually turned and attacked them. After it became clear that the Shadows were on no one's side but their own, the Brakiri, like many in the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, elected to join the Army of Light, contributing much of their remaining resources to its cause.Interludes and Examinations In late 2261 they joined the Interstellar Alliance, becoming part of larger community of aliens, former enemies and competitors. Unfortunately for the Brakiri, they are one of the races to sustain heavy losses from the attacks on the alliance shipping lanes throughout most of 2262. Apocrypha The expanded universe developed by Mongoose Publishing go further into Brakiri society by stating that there existed a number of different as well as leading corporations within the Syndicracy. The major ones mentioned in The League of Non-Aligned Worlds sourcebook are: *''Ak-Habil'' *''Ly-Nakir'' *''Pri-Wakat'' *''Im-Rehsa'' The Lurkers Guide to Telepaths mentions a telepath organization called On-Witak Commercial Union who are a mixture between telepaths and lawyers who handle commercial negotiations. Mongoose Publishing core rulebook also mentions Zy-Torga-Ran as a smaller company though only the name is given as an example of corporations and does not specify what its responsible for. Agents of Gaming mentions a further two smaller companies known as Kam-Lassit and Tor-Sikar LogTech. References ;Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Interstellar Alliance Category:League of Non-Aligned Worlds